degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Danger Zone
Danger Zone is the eighteenth episode of Season 8 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 12, 2009 in Canada and on July 31, 2009 in the United States. Summary Blue asks Holly J. to the winter dance in a very romantic way (asking her in a video slide show). The problem is, Holly J. has a thing for her co-worker, Spinner. Meanwhile, K.C. and Clare are still tense with each other, following Clare's discovery of K.C.'s secret dark past. Main Plot Blue asks Holly J. to Degrassi's annual Winterfest Dance in a very romantic way, only she thinks she might have a thing for her co-worker Spinner. She plans to spend the night at work seducing him, but when a former Lakehurst student walks into The Dot with a gun, everything changes. Holly J. confesses her feelings for Spinner when she is in fear of losing him. Sub Plot Clare still cannot accept K.C.'s past, but when locked in a room together, thanks to Connor, everything goes back to normal and they share their first kiss and only on-screen kiss and begin dating. Third Plot Mia begins to wonder what would've happened if Darcy had stayed at Degrassi and suspects she is only Peter's rebound girl. However, Peter is able to show her how much he loves her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins. *This episode marked the beginning of Clare and K.C.'s relationship. *This episode also marked the beginning of Mia and Peter's second relationship. *This episode marked Spinner being wounded by a gunshot. *This episode marked the second shooting in Degrassi: The Next Generation history. The first was Time Stands Still (2) and, the third was Dead and Gone (2). It was also the third shooting in the Degrassi Franchise. *This episode marks Mia's last plot. |-| Gallery= 2na1xxg.jpg 14dzpg2.jpg Connorgirl.png 423.png dangerzone.jpg G U N.jpg DZ22.jpg DZ21.jpg DZ20.jpg DZ19.jpg DZ18.jpg DZ17.jpg DZ16.jpg DZ15.jpg DZ14.jpg DZ13.jpg DZ12.jpg DZ11.jpg DZ10.jpg DZ9.jpg DZ8.jpg DZ7.jpg DZ6.jpg DZ5.jpg DZ4.jpg DZ3.jpg DZ2.jpg DZ1.jpg adsfasfddg.jpg ascsdf.jpg asdcasgre.jpg asfdsdf.jpg dgfhgjhg.jpg dhgdfhgfgh.jpg dhghgfhfghfhg.jpg djghjh.jpg fdhfghgh.jpg gfhjgfhjty.jpg kyutry.jpg safsadfsdaf.jpg sfgfgdfgdg.jpg werqwersad.jpg yiyuiyuyfdg.jpg yuiuyi.jpg yuuidsgh.jpg 16 (3).jpg 02 (9).jpg 03 (11).jpg 5665yrtt.png Image10ff.jpg Image11fvf.jpg 453v.jpg Chris.jpg Fsdfs.jpg Danger-zone-3.jpg Danger-zone-5.jpg Danger-zone-4.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Natty Zavitz as Bruce Supporting Cast *Troy Blundell as Police officer *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Gord Lusby as ETF officer *Laytrel McMullen as Connor's admirer *Noah Reid as Chris *Jonathan Walker as Police negotiator Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Chances"'' by Jill Barber *''"What Are You Going To Do With Me?"'' by Paper Moon *''"Takin' Care Of Business"'' by Randy Bachman *''"Chemistry"'' by Morgan Mayer *''"My Ship''" by Kellin Watson - Heard when Clare and K.C. talk and have their first kiss. *''"Into The Mystery"'' by McGowan |-| Links= *Watch Danger Zone on YouTube *Watch Danger Zone on GorillaVid Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes